1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to light intensifying devices.
2. Background Information
This invention relates to a light intensifying device to be used as an attachment with cameras, telescopes, and other optical devices. It is well known in the art that the amount of available light received by a camera or telescope is a critical factor in photography or telescopic viewing. Greater light allows for greater magnification in all optical instruments without loss of image resolution. Cameras and telescopes employ larger light gathering lenses when greater magnification is desired for distant objects. These larger lenses are generally expensive, heavy, and are awkward to use.
The state of the art teaches light intensifying devices for microscopes to improve their image quality and resolution. These devices work well with microscopes but cannot be used as light intensifyers for cameras or telescopes. The light intensifying device taught by this invention for cameras and telescopes is not disclosed or made obvious by any Prior Art.